bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryo and Yukiho's Adventures: The Great Escape
Ryo and Yukiho's Adventures: The Great Escape is the 4th sequel of Aquamarine and Alea's Adventures: The Amusement Park of Terror. It is released in arcades at 12 March 2013 by SEGA, Namco, Collide Design Studios, Valve and Future Games of London. The PC Version will be released in 20th of March 2013 Story: All of the idols from 765 Production and 876 Production are captured by Great Empire of Amphibians (GEA). The lovely couple Ryo Akizuki and Yukiho Hagiwara created a multi-terrain railcart. It can turn into a railcart, a speedboat and a plane. Will they escape? Characters: Ryo Akizuki (秋月涼) A 15-year old boy from Seagull Town, Alfitaria region. He hates to be disguised by the 876 Production CEO as a girl. He likes cleaning his house and helping his mother cooking for dinner. Yukiho Hagiwara (萩原雪歩) Yukiho Hagiwara is a 17-year old girl from Seagull Town, Alfitaria region. She is a very famous idol from 765 Productions who easily cry and scared. She is Ryo's beloved girlfriend. She likes Japanese tea and writing poems Haruka Amami (天海春香) A 17-year old girl from Seagull Town, Alfitaria region. She is a very famous idol from 765 Production. She is brainwashed by Gossick to work for him. She likes to tell jokes, talking on the phone and making sweets Private Twinkletoes An evil Soldier who likes to threaten other people and he is the leader of GEA Ground Army. His quote is "Surrender now, maggots and you will be harmed!" Gossick the Axolotl An Axolotl wearing a black trench coat and wielding an anti-tank rifle. He is very evil and works for Empress Amphibicus. His quote is "Nnnngh...." Wild Dog An evil mercenary that has a gatling gun arm with a grappling hook and a rocket launcher. He always commit suicide when losing. His quote is "Eat this!" Worlds: There are 5 worlds, 2 worlds has branching path World 1: Prison Fortress (監獄要塞) Enemies: *Axolotl guards *Pteranodon *Killer bees *Spider Tank (BOSS) Action sequences: *Ryo and Yukiho turns the minecart over electrical fences *Ryo and Yukiho attempts to dodge the spider tank's cannon World 2: Forested Area (植林面積) Enemies: *Killer bees *Giant spiders *Giant dragonflies Action sequences: *Ryo and Yukiho attempts to store power for the minecart, so the minecart can smash the giant rock Then, a branching path appears. Select between 3-A or 3-B World 3-A: Snowy Mountain (雪山) Enemies: *GEA Snow Tank *Cannons *Axolotl guards *Haruka Amami (BOSS) Action sequences: *Ryo and Yukiho rescues Haruka with a grappling hook World 3-B: Crocodile River (ワニ川) Enemies: *Giant dragonflies *Piranhas *Frog divers *Kamikaze tadpoles *Suchomimus (BOSS) Action sequences: *Ryo and Yukiho flies from the waterfall, to a riverside village where the Suchomimus lives World 4: Ancient Temple (古刹) Enemies: *Giant dragonflies *Kamikaze tadpoles *Giant spiders *Axolotl guards *Killer bees *Tyrannosaurus Rex (BOSS) No action sequences here The last branching path appears, select between 5-A, 5-B and 5-C World 5-A: The Flying Fortress (空飛ぶ要塞) Enemies: *GEA Flying Fortress *Robotic flying axolotls *Axolotl pilot *Wild Dog (BOSS) Action sequences: *Ryo and Yukiho shoots Wild Dog rapidly while Wild Dog pulls them with his grappling hook. if they fail, Wild Dog kills Ryo and Yukiho with his gatling gun. If they succeed, Wild Dog bombs the aircraft with his button bomb while Wild Dog commits suicide by falling into the ocean and he got eaten by the Great White Shark from Hungry Shark Evolution World 5-B: Crimson Sea (クリムゾン海) Enemies: *GEA Speedboat *Axolotl guards *Gossick the Axolotl (BOSS) Action sequences: *Ryo and Yukiho tries to blast both the speedboat and Gossick using a grenade. If they fail, Ryo and Yukiho will be blasted with Gossick's anti-tank rifle. If they succeed, Gossick and the speedboat will be engulfed in a sea of flames World 5-C: Ocean Road (オーシャン·ロード) Enemies: *GEA Robo Tank *Cannons *Private Twinkletoes (BOSS) Action sequences: *Ryo and Yukiho finally killed Private Twinkletoes, engulfing the tank in a sea of flames while the idol couple escapes Ending: Ryo and Yukiho successfully defeated Wild Dog/Gossick/Private Twinkletoes, they kissed and Yukiho sings "my song" during the escape Category:Arcade Remakes Category:Games